Magical Music
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: AU - Neville is the Boy-Who-Lived while Harry is the quiet boy in the corner who everyone thinks is useless. But Harry has a gift with music that he keeps quiet until he is discovered by his crush, Ginny Weasley. (rated for some language)
1. Of Music

NOTE: NEVILLE IS THE BOY-WHO-LIVED NOT HARRY!!!!!!!!!!

Harry watched Neville and his friends from across the room. The relationship that they had was similar to the relationship that Harry had with his friends outside of Hogwarts.

Everyone seemed to think that Neville had the perfect life, fame, fortune, but Harry knew better. Unlike the other boys in his dorm who were heavy sleepers. Harry could hear Neville's nightmares from across the room each night. Occasionally the other boys would wake up to Neville's screams but they never thought anything else of it.

Harry turned back to his homework. He had considered going over to Hermione to ask for help but he didn't want to embarrass himself like he had the last time he asked for help. He knew that he was terrible with schoolwork, he was better at the arts. If his Godfather hadn't insisted that Harry go to Hogwarts then he would have taken his scholarship to Perth Collage Music School in Scotland. He had been playing the piano for nearly his whole life and had taken up the Guitar in year 5.

**(****Perth**** Collage is a Dance school in ****Australia****, not ****Scotland****, but couldn't think of a Name.)**

He brought his Guitar with him to Hogwarts each year but he never used it unless he was in private so no one at Hogwarts knew that he could play, that he knew of anyway.

At the end of the day when he had finished his homework he would go to the schools music rooms where he would play the piano for a couple of hours. He had never in counted anyone there so he didn't think that anyone knew about it.

Harry packed up his books and took them up to the dorm before leaving the common room towards the music room. He had a free period after lunch and he wanted to be prepared for the 2 hours of torture with Snape afterwards.

"Face it Ginny we are lost."

"No we're not."

"So you've been here before?"

"Well no but we got here so we can get out again."

"No one has been here in years."

"How do you know that?"

"Well just look around you. The whole place has dust 3 inches deep."

"No it's not. You're exaggerating."

"Fine but I think we should yell for help."

"You two shut up and listen."

They stopped arguing and listened. There was a piano playing in one of the nearby rooms.

"Come on the person playing it will know the way out," Ginny insisted.

"How do you know that it's a person it could be magic." Her friend asked.

"Well we will just have to find out. Come on."

They followed the music to a room at the end of the corridor. They opened the door and found a room full of different musical instruments, many of them pianos.

"Hogwarts must have had a band or something."

"Yeah, four hundred years ago."

"Oh shut up you two." Ginny looked around the room for the person who had been playing the piano but couldn't see them.

"Hello? Sorry to bother you but we're lost and we need to get to class."

Silence.

"Is anyone here?"

"I told you it was a spell."

"I'm not a spell." A voice further into the room stated indignantly.

"Well then prove it."

"Laura shut up." Ginny hissed.

"Look we just want some help to get to class."

"Go back up the corridor then turn right at the portrait of a pig in a wig. Then turn left at the end of that corridor and keep going forward till you find a statue of a fat man with a child on his shoulders. Then go right and you'll come out at the charms corridor."

"Thanks."

"No problem, Ginny."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've known you for the past 6 years I think I would know your name by now." There was the sound of a lid being shut then a few moments later a door closing as the person left the room.

_Shit that was close_. Harry thought to himself as he ran out of the room back towards the common room to get his books.

He had panicked when the girls had entered the room, even more when he recognised Ginny's voice.

Harry had had a crush on Ginny for the last few years but he knew better then to make any moves towards asking her out. The Weasley boys were legendary in many ways but especially in their protectiveness over their sister. She had gone with him to the Yule Ball in his 4th year but he knew that she had only put up with him so she could go to the ball.

So he had watched her from afar and only spoke to her when she spoke to him, which was what he did with most people except his friends from the Muggle world.


	2. Of Halloween Balls

**MAGICAL MUSIC**

Harry watched and listened silently as the students around him chatted to their friends as they ate their dinner. Occasionally someone would direct a comment at him which he would respond to but other then that he didn't get involved in any conversations. As it was every night.

Contrary to popular belief that he didn't listen to anything at meals, Harry listened to all the conversations of the people around him listening for anything that might catch his attention.

"Who do you think it was in that room?" Ginny asked her friends.

"You're not still on about that are you?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, for all you know it could have been one of the ghosts."

Ginny sent her friend an unconvinced look, "Have you ever heard a ghost in this castle your sounds like that?"

"Well no but he didn't seem to want us to see him."

"Or we couldn't see him." Laura added.

"Look I just want to know who it is. He sure knew how to play the piano."

"Yeah so he's had a couple of hundred years to practise."

"Will you stop with the ghosts, please?" Ginny snapped.

"Fine but you can't rule out the possibility."

"Look Ginny just drop it." Laura insisted.

"Alright but I still want to know who it is."

"Fine we understand, just not now."

Harry tuned out of the conversation as it went back to the next Hogsmeade visit.

_So she wants to know who I am. I'll have to be more careful next time I go to practise. _Harry thought.

His attention turned to Dumbledore as the Headmaster called for silence while he made an announcement.

"I am pleased to announce that there will be a Halloween ball this year." A cheer went up through out the hall as well as groans from some of the less social people, like Harry.

"Everyone is to dress up for the ball using the theme of Muggle Movies, if you don't know any then I'm sure that you can find someone who does, and a prize will be given to the best costume. Also it is a masked ball so the masks will be removed at midnight. But may I remind you that self transfiguration is forbidden bellow 6th year. Thank you."

The headmaster sat back down and a buzz of conversation filled the hall as everyone started to talk about the ball.

Harry however finished his meal and left the room as quickly as possible then made his way to the music room to continue what had been interrupted earlier that day.

Ginny sat on her bed with her homework out in front of her, but she wasn't doing said homework.

She was looking over a list of people who had known her for the past 6 years and she was crossing out the people that she knew couldn't play an instrument to save their lives.

She had narrowed the list down to 17 people who it could be but she couldn't narrow it down any more.

She continued to go through the list for awhile longer before putting it on her small bedside table and going to sleep.

Harry was sitting in the common room having just finished his homework. Once a week he would write letters to his Godfather, Sirius and his Muggle friends. It hadn't taken long for his friends to work out that he was a wizard. They had known each other since they started primary school; his friends had always noticed the strange things that happened around him they had discussed it before he even got his letter. Harry had known that he was a wizard but he had hoped that he wouldn't get a letter then he could have gone to the music school like his friends.

But he had received his letter and he hadn't gone to the music school. He had argued with Sirius for hours about which school he would be going to but Sirius had pulled the "Your parents would have wanted you too," trick on him and he had given in.

His parents were permanent residents to St Mungo's hospital. Not that anyone at school knew that. He kept that fact to himself, he didn't want pity. Well Neville knew he had taken Harry aside in 6th year and they had sat down to talk about their parents as they were both in a similar situation, growing up with no parents.

"Hey Harry were going to go test out some of Fred and George's new sweets wanna come." Ron Weasley yelled across the room.

"Yeah I'll be up in a minute."

Harry finished the last of his letters then gave them to his owl, Hedwig to be delivered.

"So what are you going to wear to the ball?" Seamus asked the other 7th years.

"Not sure I don't know, I've never seen a movie." Ron complained.

"Neither, my Gran refuses to let me." Neville added.

"Haven't seen a descent movie since I came to Hogwarts, I send the holidays with my friends from home and don't have time." Dean told the group.

"What so none of you have seen a movie recently?" Harry asked them.

"Nope."

"Want some help finding a costume?"

"Sure as long as it isn't anything stupid." Ron replied.

Harry thought for a moment.

"Alright how about I ask you some questions then we can work out what movie character would match you." He suggested.

"Sure why not."

"Alright get something to write on."

Each of the boys went and found some paper.

"Alright, I'll ask you a question just write the answer and I'll look over them later and draw the character for you to see if you like the idea."

Harry proceeded to ask things like if the boys wanted to be hero or villain; if they wanted to go as a group or separate; Human or other; and if they wanted a certain hair colour.

When they had finished Harry took the sheets and the other boys continued their previous conversation while Harry looked over the sheets.

Alright that was a longer chapter.

It is a bit strange but this Harry grow up with Sirius and Remus in the magical world so he would be different but as he has Muggle friends I think he would have seen a lot of movies with his friends.

Anyway thanks for reviewing.

Lov

JediBant


	3. Of Costumes and Bands

**MAGICAL MUSIC**

Two weeks later the school had calmed down a bit but Harry knew that he would have to put up with people talking about the dance again as the time got closer. Then other boys had been asking him everyday if he had worked out their costumes yet but he refused to tell them till he had finished them all.

"Have you finished them yet Harry?" Ron asked him 3 weeks before the dance.

"Yes, if you get the rest of the boys together then I'll tell you."

5 minutes later they were sitting in the 7th year dorm waiting for their costume idea.

"Alright I've worked out one for each of you." He gave each a picture of their character that he had drawn.

"Dean your Agent J from Men in Black, he's a secret Agent who fights Aliens on Earth who have broke the law."

"Oh yeah I think I saw an ad for the 2nd one of those."

"Seamus yours is Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean, he's a Pirate Captain who is on the run from the British Royal Navy and he is trying to find his Ship the Black Pearl which was stolen from him by his first mate."

"Cool," Seamus said looking at the picture that Harry had drawn for him.

"Neville you said you wanted to be evil or good so I've got you as Darth Vader, he is a keeper of the peace, in an organisation called the Jedi, who goes bad and kills all his fellow Jedi, but years later he goes good again to save his son's life."

"Finally Ron, your Spider-man…"

"What?!" Ron squeaked.

The other boys laughed at him except Harry who didn't get the joke.

"What's wrong?"

"Ron's terrified of spiders," Neville explained.

"Oh. Well this guy isn't literally a spider, he was bitten by one and after that he could climb walls, shoot webs from his wrists and jump long distances. It's a really cool movie."

"Alright as long as I don't have to touch any spiders."

"You don't." Harry assured him.

"I'm afraid that there is some bad news about the ball," Dumbledore told the school a week before hand, "The band that we had hired for the night has had an accident and will be spending the next 4 weeks in St Mungo's. The teachers and I are hoping that we will be able to find a band by the end of the week but if not we may have to push the ball back until Christmas."

Dumbledore sat back down as the student body started to complain loudly.

Although Harry was happy that the dance was being held back till a later date he could see that most of the student body weren't pleased with the decision so he waited till the Headmaster went to leave then followed the old man out of the great hall.

"Professor Dumbledore, could I have a word with you?"

"You already have but you may. Why don't we go up to my office?" The headmaster said before walking away with Harry in tow.

5 minutes later they were both sitting in the office nursing hot chocolates.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about."

"Well Professor, I have an idea regarding the band problem."

"Well at home I am part of a band, we aren't top notch but we do know a lot of songs from Muggle movies so that would match the theme." Harry paused for a moment before continuing, "But I am the only magical person in the band, the rest are Muggle."

"Ah, well that could be a problem."

"They all however know about Magic."

"And why is that?"

"Well I did a lot of accidental magic when I was younger and they sort of put two and two together."

"So how long have they known?" the headmaster asked as he took a sip from his hot chocolate.

"About 8 years. They found out a year before I came to Hogwarts, they sort of heard Sirius and I arguing about which school I would go too."

"Oh didn't you want to come to Hogwarts?"

"Well no sir, I had wanted to go to a Music school in Scotland."

"Is that where your friends go to school?"

"Yes it isn't to far from where they live so it was easy for them to access."

"So how would you inform these friends about the ball?"

"Well they already know there is one because I asked them to help me find costumes for myself and my dorm mates."

"Alright, I will talk to the ministry and see if we can get permission for some Muggles to come into Hogwarts. If they agree I will send you home via the floo-system on Sunday to talk to your friends." Dumbledore said making a note on a piece of spare parchment.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said standing to leave the room.

"Harry?" he turned back to face the Headmaster, "Thank you for your help, I'm sure the rest of the students will appreciate it."

Harry nodded then left.


	4. Of Pranks and Begging

**MAGICAL MUSIC**

"Alright Mr Potter, Professor McGonagall will accompany you home and then pick you up at 7:00pm." Dumbledore explained.

"Yes Professor."

"Alright then off you go."

Harry walked over to the fire place, and then waited for Professor McGonagall to go through the floo-system because following.

Sirius Black was sitting in his kitchen eating his breakfast before he needed to go to Remus's house.

"Sirius?"

He jumped at the unexpected voice.

"Sirius?" This time louder.

"Harry? Is that you?" Sirius stood up and moved into the sitting room where the fireplace was situated.

When he entered the sitting room he found his Godson and his head of house dusting soot off of their clothes.

"Harry, what did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume that I have done something?" Harry asked.

"Mr Potter has done nothing wrong, and if he had you wouldn't have the right to tell him off, because he would have learnt it from you!" McGonagall stated.

Sirius turned slightly red before recomposing himself.

"Well, why is Harry here then, school only started 7 weeks ago."

"I'll leave Harry to explain that, I will be back at 7pm sharp Mr Potter, don't be late."

"Yes Professor."

McGonagall then returned to Hogwarts via the Floo network.

"So what's going on?"

"Hi, Mrs Mac, is Lara home?"

"Harry, I thought you were in boarding school."

"I was… well I am but I had to come home for the day."

"Oh ok, well Lara is in the hills somewhere with the rest of your group."

"Ok Thanks Mrs Mac."

Harry left the house and started up a hill that was at the edge of the town, it was a place where he went with his friends often to practice with the band. It was secluded from the rest of the town so they wouldn't be disturbed.

As he approached the small clearing where they usually practiced Harry could hear the group talking, none of them saw him coming so he decided to play a trick on the group.

He grabbed some lose stones from the ground and put them in his pockets before climbing one of the trees near the group. Once he had a secure spot on a branch, he got one of the stones and through it down next to the person closest to him, Lara.

"Jack, stop throwing rocks at me." She complained.

"But I didn't!"

"Yeah yeah that's what you said last weekend then you nearly knocked me out."

"I did not it was a light tap on the head."

"Exactly, with a rock."

"Oh shut up you two." Danielle snapped at them.

"Yes you are giving me a headache." Jane added.

Harry took this time to chuck another rock into Lara's lap.

"See he did it again." She complained.

"No, that wasn't Jack, he didn't move." Jane stood up and walked around the group, looking into the trees.

"Who's there?" Danielle called through the trees.

Harry became unable to control his laughter and had to climb out of the tree before he fall out, but he chose to do this right in front of Lara, who screamed and jumped backwards.

Harry collapsed on the forest floor with laughter and Lara took the chance to jump on him for scaring her. After rolling around on the ground for awhile they both got up off and Harry turned to face his friends.

"Harry Potter, what are you doing here?" Dani demanded.

"You didn't get expelled did you?" Jane asked.

"No, I'm not expelled, why would anyone expel little old me, I'm a little angel, I couldn't hurt a fly." Harry said, bating his eyes.

"As if, who hid the school text books in year 6 so we couldn't do any work all day? Who put glue on glue on all the Blackboard dusters so that they would stick to the teacher's hands? Who locked the staffroom from the outside so that everyone had to climb out of the window? Who..."

"Alright I get the picture."

Jane gave him a smug look.

"So why are you here then if you weren't expelled?" Lara asked.

"Well that's a long story."

"Let's sit down then." Jane suggested.

When they were settled they all looked at Harry expectantly.

"Alright, you know about my school dance. Well the band that the school hired is in hospital and can't make it so the dance was going to be cancelled."

"Yeah and?" Jack asked.

"Well I sort of volunteered are services." Harry continued uncertainly.

"What?! No way, Harry."

"Please, Lara, the whole school is really disappointed that he dance is being cancelled it would mean so much to them…and me."

"We've never preformed in front of people before."

"Sure we have you do it everyday."

"School and parents don't count and I meant as a group anyway. What if we suck?"

"Come on Lara it will be fun and you know for a fact that we don't suck. We have all been playing are instrument are whole lives and you won a scholarship for you singing and violin so you can't be that bad."

"Yeah think about it Lara." Jack prompted, "it would give us a chance to see Harry in a dress."

"It is a robe not a dress."

"What ever. Come on Lara. Please."

"Yeah Lara and we'll get to see Harry's school."

"Gang up on me why don't you." Lara pouted.

"Ok, please, please, please, please, please." Jack begged joined by the rest of the group.

"Fine I'll do it. But we still need to ask are parents."

"Don't worry Sirius is doing that."

"Please, they will be supervised the whole time and it's a private school dance so there won't be any drug, alcohol or anything." Sirius begged over the phone to Mrs Loyd, Jack's mum. The no alcohol part, wasn't completely true but butterbeer had such an insignificant alcohol percentage that it would take 20 to get a student anyway near drunk.

"Alright, as long as they are supervised the whole time and the school is fine with it."

"Thank you, I'll pick them up on Saturday afternoon and I'll bring them home on Sunday night."

"Fine, see you then Sirius Bye."

Sirius put the receiver down and let out a breath he had been holding. He had managed to convince the families of the four teens to allow them to go and it had only taken him 3 hours.

He went to the fridge and took out a couple of beers to drink while he waited for Harry to return to at 6:30.

"So they will arrive on Saturday and leave on Sunday. They can stay the night in the Gryffindor Common room. Do they know to wear masks and costumes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then, come here on Saturday afternoon after breakfast and go can all go get ready for the dance."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright off you go. Goodnight, Mr Potter."

"Goodnight, Professor."


	5. Of Magic on Muggles

**MAGICAL MUSIC**

"Harry, where are you going?" Neville asked as Harry started to leave the room.

"Yeah, Harry, We need to get ready for the ball." Seamus added.

"Don't worry I'll be there I just have to do something first." Harry told them as he left the room.

"Do what?"

"You'll see."

Harry left the common room and headed towards the headmaster office where he was to meet his friends.

He got to the gargoyle entrance and spoke the password before climbing the staircase to the office.

"Enter."

Harry entered the office to find Dumbledore waiting for him.

"Right on time Mr Potter, they should be coming through in a moment."

They both sat down and waited for the group to arrive.

A few minutes later the group started to fall out of the fireplace.

"Hey Harry, Ready for tonight." Jack said, as he tried to get up but was pushed down again when Jane fell out on top of him.

"Get off." The boy snapped as another girl fell on top of him.

"Hello Harry." Lara said as she came out of the fire in her normal graceful manner.

"Good evening my dear," Harry said in a snobbish voice, reaching over and taking her hand to help her away from the pile of bodies on the floor. When she was closer to him he bowed and kissed her hand, she giggled at him and curtsied to him.

"Oh, what a gentleman," She said.

"Stop it you two." Jack complained when he finally got up off the floor.

Lara turned away from Harry, "You're just jealous because Harry is a Gentleman and you wouldn't know what manners are if they kicked you up the arse."

Danielle and Jane ignored the other two, as they continued to bicker over whether or not Jack was polite or not, the two girls looked around the office taking in all the strange magical objects.

"Professor Dumbledore, this is Jack Lloyd, Danielle Samson, Lara Mac and Jane Ashwood." Harry said, stopping the fight between Jack and Lara.

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Lara said. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, all of you. But right now you need to go and get dressed then you need to get use to your instruments," Dumbledore said, "there are two room at the back of the great hall where you can all get changed. I believe that Mr Black shrank your belongings for you?"

"Yes sir," They all pulled out some tiny suitcases from their pockets.

"Good, put them on the floor."

The Muggles did as they were told and the Headmaster returned the objects to their original state.

"There you go. Now Harry, why don't you take your friends down to the Great hall so you can get ready."

"Yes sir."

"Oh Harry before you go. Do you have a simple idea of a costume for me tonight, I simply couldn't think of one."

Harry looked the headmaster up and down for a moment then nodded.

"Sir, do you have a bright white, shirt, long pants, and cloak?"

"So what do you think of Hogwarts so far?"

"From what I've seen it is huge. You could fit two of my house in that Great Hall." Jack said, as they got dressed for the night.

"It is amazing I must admit but I would still prefer to have gone to school with you guys. I'm not the best magic student."

"Oh well if you fail class, you can spend the rest of your life busting on the London streets."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"That's what I'm here for."

Harry glared at his friend, "Come on lets go see how the girls are going."

They left the room towards the other room where the girls were getting changed.

"Are you guys ready?" Harry asked as he knocked on the door.

"Give us a minute." Dani yelled through the door.

5 minutes later the girls emerged from the room.

Lara was dressed as Padmé from Star Wars; she was wearing the multi-coloured dress from Episode II. She had also managed to get her long brown hair into a similar state as Natalie Portman had in the movie.

Danielle had gone with the character, Major Samantha Carter, from her favourite TV show, Stargate. She was wearing a one-piece suit that the Major wore around the SGC in the series. She looked very similar to the actress except for her shoulder length hair.

Jane was in a medieval style dress and had straightened her hair and was going as Arwen from Lord of the Rings, Jack was also a character from Lord of the Rings, Aragorn. While Harry, on the other hand, had a simple jet black cape on.

"What's your costume Harry?" Jane asked.

"I just wanted a simple costume so…" Harry pulled out his wand and cast a quick spell over himself, which made is hair disappear. He took out a mask that covered the right side of his face and his nose as well as a black broadbrim hat.

"The phantom of the opera." He told them.

"Is that even a movie?" Jack asked.

"Well you could say it is it's just a very old fashioned movie."

"How'd you make your hair disappear?" Lara asked.

"Magic! What are you guys doing for masks?"

"Oh I've just got a simple eye mask."

"Me too," Dani told him.

"I'll be back in a sec," Harry said then left the room.

Harry went out into the Great Hall where the teachers were finishing the decorations.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes Mr Potter,"

"Would it be illegal to do magic on Muggles while they were in Hogwarts?"

The teacher thought for a minute and asked the other teachers what they thought, finally they decided that it would be acceptable.

"But nothing to advanced, I don't want to be explaining to the Ministry why we have Muggles with missing limbs running around Hogwarts."

"Yes professor, it's only a 3rd year charm."

Harry went back to the other room, "Lara come over here."

"Why?" Lara asked uncertainly.

"I'm not going to hurt you and if you don't like it I'll change it back."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Then we get a teacher to change you back, but we won't have to 'cause I'm not going to stuff it up, trust me."

"But that's the thing I don't trust you."

"Find Jack, come here."

"What are you going to do?"

"Make it so you don't have to wear a mask," Harry explained.

Jack walked over to him and Harry cast a spell on him to make his face look exactly like Viggo Mortensen's did in the Lord of the Rings.

Harry turned Jack around to look in a mirror on the wall.

"Kool, I look like Aragorn."

"Yes, I must say it is a vast improvement to what you normally look like," Jane said.

"Me next," Danielle said jumping up and down.

"Alright, let me think," Harry thought for a moment then did a spell on the girl in front of him, making her hair shorter in a military style and charmed her face to be exactly the same as Amanda Tapping's.

Harry then turned to Jane and charmed her ears pointy and made her look like Liv Taylor.

"Will you trust me now?" Harry asked Lara.

"Ok but if you stuff this up I'll sue you!"

"Yeah that'll look good, 'my friend is a wizard and he charmed my ear off!'"

"Oh shut up." She snapped but let him do the spell.

When he had finished she looked exactly like Natalie Portman but he decided to play with her.

"Shit, Lara I'm so sorry!"

"What did you do?" Lara asked trying to get to the mirror.

"No you don't want to see," Harry said charming a nearby curtain to move over the mirror so she couldn't see herself.

"Harry, leave her alone. Lara you look fine." Danielle said pulling out a mirror she had in her pocket and showing Lara her reflection.

Lara sighed with relief and ran at Harry jumping on him.

"You bloody Bastard."

Thanks to my reviewers and I am sorry about my grammar but if I finish a chapter I can't resist posting it so have a beta would drive he up the wall.


	6. Of Songs

**MAGICAL MUSIC**

_Note: In this chapter there will be lyrics to some songs that the band is singing. When someone is singing I will put there name before the lyrics so you know who is singing, like you would a script. I know that a lot of people hate this style of writing, I personally despise it, but it is too hard to write who is singing the song. Thanks to all my reviewers I love the support._

The band sat in the back room of the Great Hall waiting for one of the Professors to come and tell them when the dance was going to commence.

The plan was that they would play a song as the people came in then a few throughout dinner, till closer to the end of dinner when they would eat. After dinner Dumbledore was going to introduce them and then they would just play whatever they wanted.

After they had tested their instruments tuning they had sat down to plan what songs to do first and some of the ones later but after that they had been told that the students would be able to make requests of them for songs to play.

McGonagall came in not long after they had finished talking and told them the doors were about to open. They walked onto the stage and did a final check of the instruments before the door opened and Dumbledore nodded at them and they started to play. Harry was on the keyboard, Jack was on Guitar, Dani on Bass Guitar, Jane on the drums and Lara singing.

**Lara:** Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

When the first song had finished most of the students had entered the room and were sitting at the round tables that had been set up in the hall so that people of any house could sit together.

It took another few minutes for the rest of the school to be seated and they just played some background music in that time and stopped altogether when the headmaster stood up to address the school.

"Welcome everyone to this years Halloween ball. I can see that everyone has come in some amazing costumes which will be judged later on for the best costume. But now we will have dinner, you will all notice that there are two pieces of parchment inform of each of you. One is the menu for tonight; just say what you want and it will appear on your plate. The other parchment is blank, this a charmed so that if there is a Muggle song you would like to have played you can write it down, it will appear on a parchment that the band have and if the band know the song they will play it for you. But now everyone enjoy your meal."

Dumbledore sat down again and the students all started talking amongst themselves. The Headmaster had found what Harry had suggested and his costume was very similar to the actor in the movie. He had come as Gandalf the White, he was wearing white leggings and shirt with a white overcoat, under nether a white cloak he also had a white staff which he had propped up next to his chair while he ate. He had also shortened his beard and hair so that they were only to his shoulders.

While the students and teachers ate they played a few more songs them went down to eat dinner. They went to a table in the corner of the room that only had a few people on it and Harry helped his friends to order their food as Lara refused to ask an inanimate object for her meal.

"Look Lara as strange as it sounds this is the Magical World just say what you want and you'll get it." Harry insisted when it came time fore Lara to order her dessert.

"No, Harry I am not going to talk to my plate."

A few people around them turned to watch the debate but soon went back to their meals.

"Look it's easy," Jane said, she looked at the menu then said what she wanted and it appeared on her plate.

"See, Jane can do it." Harry reasoned.

"I don't care, I'm not hungry anyway." Lara snapped, pushing her plate away.

"Then why are we having this discussion." Harry complained, before turning back to his meal.

"Come on we need to get back on stage." Dani said as she finished her meal.

"Yeah, let's go." Jack acknowledged.

They quickly finished their meal and walked back round the other tables to the stage where they waited for Dumbledore to address the school again. While they were waiting they quickly went over the list of songs that had appeared for them with the students' requests.

"Now that you're all feed," Dumbledore said when the food disappeared, "I think it is time for some dancing. If you would all stand we will clear the floor." Dumbledore waved his wand and the tables and chairs moved to the sides of the room and several disappeared to make room for the dancers. When people started to move to the centre of the room they started to play the first song on the list.

**Jane:** I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation

Oh no not me

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
An' I'm never gonna care  
'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

Pedal boys!

An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
An' everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
'Bout a bad reputation anyway  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
It's a new generation  
An' I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not  
Not me, not me

They continued through a series of fast songs which Jane and sometimes Jack sang to until they got to some of the slower songs, in which Harry and Lara took over. Harry and Jack also swapped instruments so that Harry was closer to the front of the room and could be seen.

**Harry: **Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Come back to me, and forgive everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day **Lara: **Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
**Harry & Lara: **Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
**Lara: **It all revolves around you  
**Harry & Lara: **And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
**Lara: **Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place **Harry & Lara: **Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Ginny sat at one of the tables to the side of the room. She had stopped to have a breather when the first slow song came on but she couldn't find her partner so she was forced to watch.

She listened to the pair one stage as they sang in perfect harmony. She could have sworn that she had heard the guy's voice before, it sounded like the guy they had talked to in the music room. But then that guy had known her and she didn't know anyone who was in a band so it couldn't be.

"Ginny, come dance." Laura shouted from the dance floor.

"Coming," she replied, taking one final look up at the band. To find the keyboard player staring back at her, they continued to stare for a moment before he broke the eye contact and started the next song.

Harry broke eye contact with her. He couldn't tell who she was because of her mask but he didn't feel comfortable staring. What if it was someone he knew? He would be so embarrassed when they had to take their masks off.

He turned his attention back to the song that they were playing.

**Songs used **– none of them are mine.

My Heart will go on – Titanic

Bad Reputation – Shrek

Come What May – Moulin Rouge.

A/N. thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate feedback from readers.

A/N2 Someone complained about me saying it was a third year charm. I don't think I made it clear but it is just an illusion he didn't actually change their physical appearance.

Has anyone seen the movie, _Dickie Roberts, Former Child Star_? It's a really funny movie with David Spade in it. But the credits are the best part; they have all the actors from old movies as they are today, like Kenickie from Grease and Greg, Bobby and Marsha from the Brady Bunch people like that its really funny cause the song they are singing is about how they hate to be known by the roles they use to play. Although it may be my strange sense of humor. I'll just shut up now. Cya.


	7. Of Dances

**MAGICAL MUSIC**

As the night went on, they continued to swap between who was singing so that they could each give their voice a break. The students slowly got the idea that Jane and Jack sang the Rock, pop sort of songs while the slow dances were taken by Harry and Lara.

But then they had to make it more confusing. They had decided before hand that after a certain song they would stop the music and address everyone. Seeing as a large percentage of the people in the room knew very little about Muggles they were going to educate them.

"All right everyone, as the theme of this ball is Muggles we thought that we would show you some of the songs that are played at most Muggle functions. One of them will be the last song as the lyrics give a sort of closure to an evening. The other songs however we will play now so if anyone knows the words feel free to sing along." Jack returned to the Keyboard after handing Harry the Magical version of a microphone which they had been using while Lara had the other.

**Harry:** Summer lovin' had me a blast

**Lara:** Summer lovin', happened so fast

**Harry:** I met a girl crazy for me

**Lara: **I met a boy, cute as can be

**Harry & Lara:** Summer days driftin' away,

To uh-oh those summer nights

**Jack:** Tell me more, tell me more,

Did you get very far?

**Jane & Dani:** Tell me more, tell me more,

Like, does he have a car?

**Harry: **She swam by me, she got a cramp

**Lara:** He went by me, got my suit damp

**Harry: **I saved her life, she nearly drowned

**Lara:** He showed off, splashing around

**Harry & Lara:** Summer sun, something's begun,

But uh-oh those summer nights

**Jane & Dani:** Tell me more, tell me more,

Was it love at first sight?

**Jack: **Tell me more, tell me more,

Did she put up a fight?

**Harry: **Took her bowlin' in the Arcade

**Lara: **We went strollin', drank lemonade

**Harry: **We made out under the dock

**Lara: **we stayed up until ten o'clock

**Harry & Lara:** Summer fling don't mean a thing,

But uh-oh those summer nights

**Jack: **Tell me more, tell me more,

But you don't gotta brag

**Jane & Dani:** Tell me more, tell me more,

Cause he sounds like a drag

**Lara: **He got friendly, holdin' my hand

**Harry: **Well she got friendly, down in the sand

**Lara: **He was sweet, just turned eighteen

**Harry: **Well she was good, you know what I mean

**Harry & Lara:** Summer heat, boy and girl meet,

But uh-oh those summer nights

**Jane & Dani:** Tell me more, tell me more,

How much dough did he spend?

**Jack: **Tell me more, tell me more,

Could she get me a friend?

**Lara: **It turned colder, that's where it ends

**Harry: **So I told her we'd still be friends

**Lara: **Then we made our true love vow

**Harry: **Wonder what she's doin' now

**Harry & Lara:** Summer dreams ripped at the seams,

But oh, those summer nights

They continued through a few more grease songs before it was time for everyone to take there masks off, it was an hour before midnight so everyone would be able to dance with people they wanted to dance without the masks before the ball ended.

"Attention everyone, its time for everyone to remove their masks or any charms which they may have placed on themselves," Dumbledore told everyone, "however we are going to judge the competition for best costume first and then I am going to count down from 10 and at zero everyone must remove their masks or the teachers will remove them for you."

**A/N Ok I don't know back anywhere else in the world but every social/dance/ball that I have been too has a Grease Mega mix and Vitamin C's Friends Forever so I am putting them in this fic.**

**Sorry its so short but it has been so long since I posted and I thought I would post this anyway.**


End file.
